


Midnight Lights

by WallflowerKit



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kakariko Village, Kingdom of Hyrule, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Calamity Ganon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerKit/pseuds/WallflowerKit
Summary: After Calamity Ganon has been defeated. Link and Zelda travel around Hyrule to greet old and new friends, and reestablish unity and diplomacy throughout Hyrule. As a result, they’ve chosen to rest for a few days in Kakariko Village. Zelda contemplates about her kingdom during a peaceful night.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Lights

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this platform. Constructive criticism is a yes, just go easy on me ><  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Link, what are we doing? It’s in the middle of the night.” Zelda says voicing her concern. Link smiles down at her, continuing to climb up Impa’s house. 

“Oh, was this one of your favorite spots you were telling me about the other day?” She asks, following him up the house. He hums in conformation. Zelda grabs fist fulls of the hay roof. She looks down, “I don’t know about this, Link. We’re already so high up.” She feels a hand grab one of her own, she looks up at Link. He’s smiling at her. A heart filled one. One that says, trust me. And she does. She smiles back and allows Link to help pull her up onto one of the wooden planks on the house. They walk on the narrow pillar till they reach the very edge of the front of the house. He sits on the plank and pats the wood next to him. She smooths down her tunic and lightly sits down, turning to Link. 

“So will you please tell me why we’re up here.” She asks impatiently. Link’s eyes glimmer in the moonlight, soft smile never wavering. He reaches up to take her chin in his hand and turns her head forward and down to face the village. Zelda’s jaw drops at the sight before her.

Even thought it’s midnight, the village is bustling with quiet and methodical activity. The whole of the village was lit up by lanterns and fireflies. Zelda slowly took it all in. She turned her attention to the stairs leading up to Impa’s house to see Cado replacing Dorian on guard. Paya is up too. She quickly greets Cado and continues her praying outside the Sheikah statues. Then, to her right, past the giant tree, Steen is practicing his technique with resoluteness in every sword swipe. To her surprise she soon finds Pikango painting Impa's house like usual. _(Didn’t she recently just see him at Goron City?) _Zelda’s eyes are then drawn to the blue light in the corner of her eye. It’s Ta’loh Naeg Shrine. She sighs, “Wow.” Link hums in agreement. Ever since she and Link defeated Calamity Ganon, she had been running around doing her best to establish Hyrule as one kingdom again. She just now realized that she had yet to truly look at her kingdom. Orignially, she just noticed how different it was to the kingdom she remembered from a hundred years ago, but she had never stoppped to think and look at how beautiful it still was; how truly strong and resilient her people had been in her absence.__

____

____

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Pulled out of her thoughts, she turns to Link, concern evident in his blue eyes. Link, her knight, her best friend, her rock. She had yet to openly thank him for everything he had done, before and after the Calamity. 

Finding the courage, she whisper, “Thank you, Link. Not just for trusting me with your special place, but for everything you’ve done for Hyrule. For me.” The knight’s mouth upturns in a small smile, nodding in understanding to her gratitude. 

Link gently lays a hand against hers on the wood roof. Zelda leans her head on his shoulder, both continuing to observe the peaceful night in Kakariko Village. 

“I was thinking about cutting my hair, what do you think?” Zelda questions, breaking the silence. Link chuckles and holds Zelda’s hand just a little bit tighter.


End file.
